Brambleclaw's Sacrifice
Chapter One Squirrelpaw's eyes were wide. "Brambleclaw, no!" She wailed. Brambleclaw ran out in the Thunderpath and got hit by a monster. Coldness crept up Squirrelpaw's spine. Was he okay? Was he in StarClan now? She ran out onto the Thunderpath, and dragged him onto the other side of it. "Wake up!" She hissed. Squirrelpaw had completely forgotten about the Twolegs that were chasing them. She then heard the yowls of Twolegs, and remembered. Squirrelpaw grabbed Brambleclaw by the scruff, and with some effort, dragged the warrior to edge of a hill. She pushed him down it, then jumped. The Twolegs stopped at the steep edge, hissing in annoyance. Squirrelpaw let out a yowl of fear as she tumbled down the hill. She was launched into a thorn bush, when she landed. Feeling battered and bloody Squirrelpaw groaned, and sat up. Thorns clawed at her pelt. Gritting her teeth, Squirrelpaw stood up, and began to look for Brambleclaw's body. She soon saw it laying lifelessly in the tangle of thorns. "Brambleclaw!" She yowled. Squirrelpaw bounded through the thorns, ignoring them, as they clawed at her pelt, and snagged onto her. Squirrelpaw once again took Brambleclaw's scruff in her mouth, and dragged him out of the thorns. When they were out, she put him down, and shook him. "Brambleclaw wake up, please!" She begged. Squirrelpaw lifted her head to the sky. "StarClan why? I love him! Don't take him away from me!" "You-you- you lo-love me?" Asked a voice weakly. Squirrelpaw spun around. "Brambleclaw!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. "No! I think you were dreaming. She said, quickly. Brambleclaw's face fell. "Oh...okay." He mumbled. Squirrelpaw suddenly felt guilty. "Brambleclaw, let me get you fixed up, and then lets talk." She said. "Okay." He rasped, weakly. Squirrelpaw desperately racked her brain, for what Leafpaw had told her. First she decided to inspect Brambleclaw to see how bad his wounds were. "I'm no medicine cat," she said, "but I can tell that you have a broken leg, and broken ribs, and a very deep wound." The young warrior was already laying in a pool of blood. Squirrelpaw ran off, to fetch some cobwebs. It didn't take her long to find some. She then put him on Brambleclaw's bleeding wound. She tried to remember what else Leafpaw had told her. Marigold for infection. She thought. It took her a little while, but she soon found some marigold. "Here." She muttered, smearing it on his wound. "Try and stand." Squirrelpaw said. Brambleclaw nodded. He grunted as he stood up. He kept his front leg off of the ground. Squirrelpaw's face lit up. "I think you're gonna be alright." She said. Brambleclaw shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." He said. "Now, what did you say about liking me?" He asked. Squirrelpaw's face turned red. ''I shouldn't have said that out loud. ''She thought. "I think you were just dreaming, Brambleclaw." She said, turning away, but the ThunderClan warrior stopped her. "I know I wasn't dreaming, Squirrelpaw." He said. Squirrelpaw sighed. "Fine, I like you. More than a friend." She blurted out. "Don't make fun of me." When she looked up at his expression, she was surprised to see happiness in his eyes. "I like you too. More than a friend." He said. Squirrelpaw's face lit up, before falling again. "But I'm still an apprentice." Brambleclaw shrugged. "When we get back, I'm sure Firestar will make you a warrior. It would be stupid not to." Chapter Two Squirrelpaw shrugged. "If we ever get back." Brambleclaw lashed his tail from side to side. "We'd better start now." He began to limp in the direction they had been traveling Squirrelpaw began to follow him. "Are you sure, we're going the right way?" Asked Squirrelpaw. Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't know." More Coming SoonCategory:Wolfy10's Fanfictions